the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounce (2019 film)
|writer= |screenplay= |story=Jill Culton |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=John Powell |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=David Ian Salter |studio= |distributor=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release=May 31, 2019 |time=98 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$180 million |gross=$1.230 million |preceded= |followed= }} Bounce is an 2019 American animated adventure comedy film directed by Roger Allers and composed by John Powell. It was written by Sergio Pablos and Karey Kirkpatrick, produced by GoGo Productions, Reel FX Creative Studios & Pascal Pictures, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and it will be release on May 31, 2019 in the United States and Canada by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the GoGo Productions banner. Although the film stars Steve Carell, Seth Rogen, Sarah Silverman, Damon Wayans Jr., Josh Gad, Bill Hader, Danny DeVito and Maya Rudolph. Plot Cast * Steve Carell as Vouch * Seth Rogen as Bouch * Sarah Silverman as Addison * Damon Wayans Jr. as Joseph * Josh Gad as Otis * Bill Hader as Douch * Danny DeVito as Couch * Maya Rudolph as Natalie Production It was announced that Movie Land Animation Studios will be making a films about rabbits and hares. Karey Kirkpatrick will be set to direct the film and Rodney Rothman will set to write the film. Amy Pascal was set to produce, with a screenplay from Peter Ramsey. As of 2017, Variety magazine reported that an animated film Bounce would be the first project produced by GoGo Productions' new "family and animation" division. In November 2017, Roger Allers was set to direct and Don Hall, Chris Williams, Rich Moore, Amy Pascal, Steven T. Seagle & Duncan Rouleau were set to produce, with a screenplay from Sergio Pablos and Karey Kirkpatrick, with a release date set for May 31, 2019. Animation is being provided by Reel FX Creative Studios. Principal photography on the film began in late-September 2017 in Los Angeles. In January 2019, it was announced that John Powell will compose the film's score. Powell previously collaborated on the 2010 DreamWorks Animation film How to Train Your Dragon. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Release Bounce will be release on May 31, 2019 in RealD 3D theaters in the United States and Canada by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the GoGo Productions banner. It was previously scheduled to be released on June 21, 2019, but was pushed on June 21, 2019 to May 31, 2019 to avoid competitions with Toy Story 4. Marketing The official trailer was released on January 11, 2019 in theaters before A Dog's Way Home, but was not yet been released online until March 31, 2019 to be shown online and in theaters before Missing Link and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure. Reception Box office On June 3, 2019, Bounce was grossed in $1.230 million for box office sales than a $180 million budget in the United States. It was released in the United States and Canada alongside Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and was projected to gross $9–10 million from 3,090 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $3.3 million on its first day, including $535,000 from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $11.3 million, finishing third at the box office, behind Wonder Park and holdover Dumbo. In its second weekend the film made $7.1 million, finishing sixth. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 61% based on 72 reviews with an average rating of 5.4/10. The website's critical consensus reads "Bounce may not quite be a family-friendly drama fan's best friend, but this canine adventure is no less heartwarming for its familiarity." On Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, the film has a score of 50 out of 100, based on 14 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it 3.5 out of 5 stars. Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly called the film "Heartwarming, mildly funny, and occasionally thrilling without ever being anything more than just fine." Tomris Laffly writing for RogerEbert.com called it “a good dog movie with its heart in the right place" and gave it 3 out of 4 stars. Courtney Howard of Variety writes "For every shameless trick the filmmakers employ to pluck our heartstrings, resonant chords are struck elsewhere, teaching audiences about family, the power of unconditional love, and the ripple effects of compassion." References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Films directed by Roger Allers Category:GoGo Productions films Category:Reel FX Creative Studios films Category:Animated films about rabbits and hares Category:Films about rabbits and hares Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films scored by John Powell